Do You Dare?
by SilverWolfWithCrimsonEyes
Summary: Do you dare to find out what happens when the Flock plays Truth or Dare? If you do dare then click on this story. Read all about the nutty dares and amazing truths that are revealed in a game of Truth or Dare with the Flock. T just to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Dare?**

Ok. I know this is an over used idea, but it just wouldn't leave me alone. For those of you who have read my other story, Fang Ride The Angel Experiment, I'm sorry that I have not updated yet. I will try to update before the last day of school ( June 14). Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum ride series, no matter how often I dream about it.

"Max?" I heard Angel's young innocent voice drift up to me.

"Yes, honey?" I responded, looking down at her while I leaned against the counter in mom's kitchen.

"Me and Nudge are bored, so we were wondering if you could play a game with us," she said, looking hopefully into my eyes with her own sky blue ones.

"Sure, sweetie. Do you guys have any games in mind?" I asked.

Her face lit up with excitement and a touch of mischief. Uh oh. I'm suddenly starting to regret agreeing to play whatever game they have planed...

"Yep!" she almost shouted with her bairly contained excitement.

"Now come on! Nudge says everyone's waiting for us so we can start the game!" Angel squeled, pulling me up the stairs.

Everyone? Combine everyone in whatever tortures game Angel and Nudge have planned and you get chaos. Hm, maybe I could say I have some chores that I forgot to do and I need to finish them before mom gets home. Yeah, that just might work! I opened my mouth to tell Angel my excuse, but before I could utter a single word, Angel interrupted what I was about to say.

"Max. Mind reader here. Remeber?"

Oops. How could I have forgotton? I mentally slapped my forehead while Angel giggled, leading me to whatever doom she and Nudge had planned for me and the rest of the Flock.

Please review! They always make me incredibly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. My second chapter is ready in under a week. Anyways, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed, favorited, or put my story on story alert. I'd like to especially thank whiteangel101 for pointing out a mistake I had made. I sincerely appreciate you for taking your time so you could help make me a better writer. I welcome any comments about spelling and/or any grammar mistakes I have made. Well, enough talking. On with the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series. I do own my ideas, which I have typed here. Also, I would appreciate it if people didn't steal my ideas. Thank you.**

When we arrived at Nudge and Angel's room, everyone was lounging around in different locations of the room, waiting for Angel and I to arrive so they could start playing whatever horrible game Angel and Nudge had planned.

Nudge was sitting on top of her zebra stripped quilt on her bed, rambling away to Gazzy who wore an expression similiar to someone who was having a metal rod rammed through both of their ears. Iggy was sitting in Angel's hot pink beanbag, looking extremley confused as to why he was there and slightly self concious about sitting in a _pink_ beanbag. I imagined he would say that pink was an unmanly color and just being in its presence would lose him man cards. That would be Iggy for you. Where, may you ask, was Fang? Well, let's just say he learned never to make his presence known the way he did.

" Hey guys. Where's Fa-. Eeep!" I shrieked with a starteled jump, when I fealt a pair of soft, calloused hands place themselves on my hips. I immedatley spun around, looking to see who had managed to sneak up on me. Only to see nothing. With a loud angry growl, I kicked at the empty air in front of me, but felt my combat boot clad foot hit something solid. Now I don't now about you, but I'm pretty dang sure air is not solid.

Then, with a pain filled groan, Fang appeared and fell to the the purple colored carpet of Angel and Nudge's room.

**Cliffy! If you guys can guess where Fang got kicked then give yourselves a pat on the back. Please review!**

**Oh! I forgot! If you guys have any ideas for truth or dares for the Flock then please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. Here' s a list of my excuses why I didn't update sooner: 1.) lazyness 2.) slight writer's block 3.) finals :' ( 4.) family life *gag* 5.) staying with my grandparents right now and I've been mentally head-desking myself since day 1. Also, I now have a poll on my profile and need votes! I'll be soooooooo sad if you don't. I'll now stop talking and start the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do, however, own my ideas which I've put here. DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS! That's all. : )**

**Enjoy! Oh, p.s this takes place after MAX.**

"Fang!" I shouted, kneeling next to him.

"Oh my God. Are you ok? I didn't mean to kick you, I swear!"

"Not ok. Kick me in very bad area," Fang moaned out, curled up in a tight ball.

"Very bad area? What do you mean 'very bad ar'-. Oh," I said, finally realizing what he meant. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who realized it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Poor F-Fangles got hit in the- the ba- ba- balls by his gir- girlfriend! Ha, ha, ha!" Iggy howled, laughing at Fang's misery. At his comment, I gave him an icy glare, but Gazzy and Nudge, however, just gave him confused and bewildered looks.

"Max? What are balls?" asked Gazzy, in an oh so innocent voice while covering Nudge's mouth with his hand.

"Ummm. Iggy can tell you later!" I shouted, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"What! Why me?" Iggy whine-shouted.

"Because _you're _the one who said _it_. Besides, he'll have to learn about this stuff sooner or later from you or Fang," I replied to him in a sickly sweet voice, giving him my signature Max glare. Which was, once again, wasted on him because he couldn't see it. Sigh. Oh well.

"On the subject of balls, can someone get me ice for mine?" Fang questioned, attemting to get off of Angel and Nudge's floor. Attemting being the key word.

"I'll get some!" Angel screamed, slightly wide-eyed. She then rushed down stairs to get the ice.

**Hm, I wonder what's up with Angel. : D I can't get to the truth or dare part until I get ideas for truths, people! HELP ME! I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted. I'd also like to give a special thanks to Anon13. Thank you all!**


	4. IMPORTANT AN!

**AN.**

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. If you haven't signed it, the link is

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net.

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.

Someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously. If we don't try then it will be completely impossible- Send this message to everyone you know. Post it on every story you have before you don't have it anymore.

Some of us have done very well with staying in the ratings and guidelines for Fanfiction Ratings and some of us have done absolutely nothing wrong and we're about to loose some of the best fanficiton stories ever written. Gone forever for no future generations to enjoy that come to join the sight. At the very least just take three minutes out of your day to sign the petition and save thousands of stories!


End file.
